The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle structures and systems for manipulating airflow around a vehicle, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for manipulating airflow entering and exiting various portions of a vehicle.
Aerodynamic performance can be a critical design parameter for a vehicle, such as but not limited to a purpose-built racing vehicle, which is intended to operate primarily at or near the performance limit on a closed circuit course. Aerodynamic performance for such a racing vehicle can involve a compromise between enhancing or maximizing aerodynamic downforce and reducing or minimizing aerodynamic drag. Aerodynamic downforce can be the sole factor in the final shape of the body of a racing car. Racing cars can also include special devices, such as wings, diffusers, turning vanes, etc., to provide additional downforce.